Sólo un sueño
by CMosser
Summary: Obsequio para Addie Redfield! Intercambio 2016 del Foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror. La cercanía durante una misión da lugar a deseos inesperados entre compañeros.


Este Fic participa en la dinámica "Amigo Invisible" del Foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror.

 **Dedicado a Addie Redfield (Espero no causar traumas).**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident Evil y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Esta historia fue escrita solo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.**

 _ **Sólo un Sueño**_

 _._

 _._

 _Leon S. Kennedy & Helena Harper._

 _._

 _._

Un sonido de pasos regulares se acerca por el pasillo oscuro, el suave golpeteo de los tacones sobre el piso se hace cada vez más fuerte. Al principio era apenas audible, sin embargo, el ruido se amplifica en la soledad que me rodea. No hay luces en la dirección por la que se acercan los pasos, solo una densa e impenetrable oscuridad. Una oscuridad que parece cobrar vida propia, como si tuviera mente y voluntad. Parece que la luz que brilla sobre mí no puede combatirla; por el contrario, la oscuridad la consume, cada vez más y más, comenzando a titilar mientras los pasos suenan un poco más cerca.

De repente la profunda oscuridad se distorsiona en ondas similares a las que se formarían en un estanque; y entonces algo — Alguien — emerge de ella poco a poco. Una mujer —Está muy oscuro en donde se encuentra, pero sin duda es una mujer—, está un poco por encima de la estatura promedio y su silueta se distingue atlética aunque voluptuosa a la vez.

Sus pies están cubiertos en unas botas de cuero de tacón alto que cubren casi toda la longitud de sus pantorrillas, sus piernas, por medias negras que asemejan una red, sujetas a un liguero que se pierde bajo la pequeña falda plisada de tartán azul, que hace un vano esfuerzo por dejar fuera de la vista la parte de la anatomía que debería cubrir. La pequeña falda está sujeta con un cinturón de cuero, que abraza las caderas justo debajo de la línea de la cintura. Al caminar, sus caderas se balancean lentamente, causando que la garganta del hombre rubio bajo la luz se seque de repente.

Él sabe a quién pertenecen esas piernas, esas caderas, ha pasado los últimos meses observandolas; algunas veces deliberadamente, otras totalmente inconsciente de lo que hacía, estudiando la silueta y las formas escondidas bajo las capas de ropa de su compañera, imaginando cómo se verían sin ninguna prenda cubriendolas. Aunque estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho recientemente, su cerebro era capaz de recordar los detalles que se insinuaban de aquella piel.

Leon dejó que su mirada ascendiera poco a poco, delineando la cintura de la mujer que se acercaba, hasta el generoso pecho apenas cubierto por una pequeña chaqueta de denim que dejaba a la vista buena parte del escote coronado con una corbata igualmente de tartán azul. La mujer finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para ser bañada por la débil luz, y no era otra más que Helena Harper. Sus ojos fuertemente delineados le daban un aspecto felino, acentuando el color avellana natural de estos; esta impresión se complementaba con el andar sensual y decidido de la chica, como si tuviera un asunto muy importante que atender y muy poco tiempo para ello; —Y tal vez lo tenga — pensó Leon. A juzgar por el look tan inusual de su compañera y la mirada arrebatadora que en ese momento le dirigía.

Todo esto ocurrió en tal vez solo los pocos segundos que tardó Helena en llegar hasta él, cerrando toda distancia entre ambos y empujando suave pero decididamente contra la pared a su espalda. En alguna parte de la mente de Leon apareció el pensamiento de que solo podía tratarse de un sueño, porque a pesar de que conocía a Helena y sabía que era una mujer decidida, en ningún momento de la vida real podría estar ocurriendo una escena como aquella; en especial porque la RPD hace años que no existía, por lo que la chica no podría tener una prenda con su logo confeccionado a su medida. —Malditos detalles— nuevamente pensó.

Leon decidió enviar esos pensamientos al mismo lugar de donde habían venido, especialmente porque en ese momento no se sentía en capacidad de analizar nada, tenía mejores cosas de qué ocuparse; como por ejemplo, los labios de Helena que se cernían suaves, húmedos y cálidos sobre los suyos.

Sin duda sabía lo que quería.

La lengua de Helena se abría camino en la boca del rubio, a la vez que éste sentía la suavidad de sus mejillas al contacto con las propias. Su respiración se acelera debido al asalto inesperado que acaba de sufrir, su corazón late a un ritmo desenfrenado, mientras que en su pecho comienza extenderse una sensación de éxtasis y triunfo que se extiende hasta su… Podría decirse que hasta su estómago, donde comenzaban a revolotear esas mariposas que usualmente preceden una gran sensación; pero sin duda, dicho éxtasis comenzaba a extenderse hacia su zona sur.

Sin embargo, las mariposas en el estómago fueron lo que lograron devolverlo un poco a la realidad. En varias ocasiones Helena había bromeado con él —¿Realmente eran bromas?—, llevándolo a una situación comprometedora para luego reírse en su cara; y en ese momento estaba demasiado consciente de esa situación como para permitirle que nuevamente se saliera con la suya.

—Esta vez no, este es mi sueño— pensó Leon, dándose cuenta de que podría hacer lo que quisiera en ese momento, y que ninguna aparición onírica de su compañera le quitaría el control esta vez; así que sólo quedaba tomar la situación en sus manos.

Aprovechando un momento en el que cedió la presión de los labios de Helena, hizo valer su fuerza y estatura dominante, tomándola de las caderas y dando vuelta sobre sí mismo, dejándola de espaldas a la pared, justo como él se encontraba hace unos momentos. La piel de la chica se sentía suave y cálida al tacto, percibía la tensión de los músculos y el movimiento producto de la respiración acelerada. Por un momento Leon permaneció quieto, dejando que la sensación de la piel de Helena se deslizara desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, oportunidad que fue aprovechada por ésta para asaltar el cuello del rubio con besos hambrientos y sugerentes; por lo que Leon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para apartarla de sí.

—¿Qué…? — Alcanzó a articular Helena, su tono se percibía indignado ante el aparente rechazo.

—No, no… No pensarás que jugarás conmigo nuevamente, no con ese atuendo, no tienes oportunidad— Susurró Leon mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de Helena, percibiendo el aroma que despedía la piel de la chica, obteniendo como respuesta una pequeña risa cristalina la cual hizo eco en la vacía oscuridad. Leon sintió como vibraba en su garganta, justo en el punto que se encontraba besando en ese momento, desatando una energía salvaje en su interior.

Muy profundo en su mente, el hombre se encontraba sorprendido por la fuerza en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las provocaciones de su compañera, y le asustaba de cierta manera saber que en ese instante no había nada en el universo que le impidiera complacer cualquier cosa que ella pidiera.

Por un momento, Leon dejó de probar la piel de Helena para fijarse en el rostro de esta, todo lo que pudo hacer fue emitir un gruñido que expresaba cuánto la necesitaba en aquel momento. Aquellos ojos avellana tan familiares... Había mirado esos ojos infinidad de veces, pero solamente ahora los veía como realmente eran. Podía distinguir el verde hacia el borde, mientras la dilatada pupila era rodeada por un halo café claro, casi ambar. Sintió que si los miraba el tiempo suficiente, podría nunca jamas despertar de ese sueño, quedando para siempre bajo el encanto de su mirada. Entonces, esa parte de su mente que hace momentos le había hablado, le recordó que estaba soñando, y que era mejor no desperdiciar ni un momento, ya que no podemos controlar cuando terminan los sueños.

Forzandose a dejar de mirar los ojos de Helena, descendió con sus manos por el pecho de esta, apartando del paso los pequeños y escasos botones que cubrían su escote, dejando a la vista un corpiño de encaje negro que envolvía los pechos de ésta como al más perfecto regalo de navidad. Los tomó entre sus manos, tenían el tamaño perfecto para él. A medida que les prodigaba caricias sintió como los pezones comenzaban a crecer entre sus dedos. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada al rostro de la chica, deleitándose con la expresión que este mostraba. Los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, el conjunto le hizo sentir la urgencia por seguir deleitándose con su cuerpo.

Descendió nuevamente su rostro, dedicándose a trazar un camino de besos desde los pechos de su compañera, bajando lentamente por su estómago, saboreando cada centímetro de piel recorrida, hasta alcanzar el ombligo de la chica. Helena emitió un profundo suspiro en el momento en el cual Leon comenzó a acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua. Sus manos asieron las caderas de Helena, acercandola un poco más, si es que esto era posible.

Sonriendo tal vez con la sonrisa más perversa de toda su vida, Leon dejó que sus manos vagaran por los costados de Helena, deslizándose hasta la parte posterior de su cuerpo y alcanzando el trasero de la chica por debajo de la diminuta falda. Pudo sentir la textura del encaje de la pequeña ropa interior de la chica, a la vez que el cuerpo de esta se estremecía. Leon abrió los ojos abruptamente, no podía perderse lo que seguro sería la mejor vista de su vida. Apartó su rostro del estómago de Helena, a pesar que las manos de esta lo intentaban mantener en su lugar. Se apartó de la chica empujando su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, relamió sus labios sintiendo en la punta de la lengua el sabor de la piel de Helena, mientras con manos habilidosas deshacía el agarre del cinturón de cuero que mantenía en su lugar a la pequeña falda de tartán.

La prenda de ropa cayó a los pies de Helena, dejando ante Leon una maravillosa visión. Su respiración se cortó por un segundo mientras divisaba lo que tenía al frente. La diminuta pieza de ropa interior de encaje negro mostraba rastros de humedad. Esta iba junto a un liguero que sostenía las medias de red en las bien torneadas piernas de la chica, que terminaban envueltas en las botas de cuero negro. Sus manos dejaron el trasero de Helena para deslizarse lentamente por ambas piernas. Sentía la textura de las medias bajo sus palmas, y en un momento de salvaje locura rasgó las mismas con sus manos, dejándolas caer justo hasta donde las botas comenzaban, para luego ascender nuevamente, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos, deleitándose con el calor, la suavidad y los espasmos cada vez más frecuentes de la chica, dejando que sus manos alcanzaran nuevamente la espalda baja de esta.

Helena dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, esta vez uno de anticipación. Al notar las manos de Leon adelantó su cadera, sintiendo como el rostro y la boca de éste se deslizaban por el interior de sus piernas, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara a medida que el contacto del hombre se acercaba a su punto central, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al momento que éste fue alcanzado por él.

Leon aspiró el aroma femenino que manaba de la mujer frente a él, apenas conteniendo el deseo de poseerla allí mismo. Lentamente trazó con la punta de la lengua la línea superior de la ropa interior de la chica, notando como su cuerpo se deshacía en espasmos mientras esto ocurría. Por algunos momentos, o quizás minutos — ¿Quién sabe cómo se mide el tiempo en los sueños? — Leon se deleitó cubriendo de besos el monte de venus de Helena, bajando lentamente con ayuda de sus manos la diminuta ropa interior, separando las piernas de la chica y por primera vez sintiendo en sus dedos la húmeda calidez femenina, disfrutando los gemidos que la mujer emitía sin control cada vez que ejercía presión.

Olvidándose de él mismo y de la creciente necesidad que sentía en su entrepierna Leon acercó su boca hasta la fuente del néctar femenino, saboreandolo, mientras las manos de Helena se hundían en su cabello, atrayéndolo más cerca de ella. Los movimientos de cadera de la chica aumentaron al igual que el ritmo de la lengua del hombre sobre su botón de placer, hasta el punto de no retorno. Los espasmos del cuerpo de Helena se volvieron casi incontrolables por un momento.

Al recuperar un poco la calma, Leon sintió como Helena le obligaba a mirar hacia arriba. Sintió sus manos cubriendo sus mejillas. Comenzó a besarlas centímetro a centímetro, deteniéndose en cada uno de los nudillos, contando cada vez que dejaba uno atrás; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 6 …¿?

Cuando la parte aun consciente de su mente le indicó que no era un rasgo común de los humanos tener 6 dedos, Leon inmediatamente sintió la almohada bajo su cabeza.

.

.

El rubio volvió a la realidad sudoroso, en medio de una maraña de sábanas adheridas a su cuerpo en los lugares inadecuados. Durante los primeros instantes no pudo ni siquiera entender dónde se encontraba. Su mente aún se hallaba colmada de imágenes de esa mujer en falda de tartán y medias de red, la sensación de su piel y el sabor de su cuerpo a medida que deslizaba su lengua dentro de éste. En ese momento Leon pestañeó repetidas veces, enfocando la imagen que yacía aún dormida en la cama gemela justo a su lado. La observó con un solo pensamiento en mente, aún la deseaba. Su cerebro luchaba por separar adecuadamente las cosas reales y las que eran únicamente producto de su imaginación.

Su corazón ya no latía con tanta intensidad, pero aún era presa de una fuerza similar al latido de alguien que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla. Pero su sueño — A este punto ya había comprendido que era sólo un sueño —, fue por mucho infinitamente más placentero que cualquier pesadilla. De hecho, no le molestaría para nada seguir mirando la continuación y final del mismo, pero lamentablemente los sueños suelen terminar justo cuando la diversión apenas comienza.

Y el de esa noche había sido tremendamente divertido.

Con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios, Leon se giró hasta yacer de lado, mirando al otro lado de la habitación. A solo un poco más de un metro de distancia se encontraba Helena Harper, la protagonista de su reciente ensoñación, el cual atribuyó a la cercanía que la misión en curso les obligaba a mantener. Se preguntó si a ella en algún momento le había ocurrido lo mismo; y como una revelación divina, al instante obtuvo su respuesta.

Hace sólo tres noches antes, mientras cruzaban el océano en un vuelo nocturno, Leon se percató de que su compañera se agitaba y hablaba dormida. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para entender qué decía se sorprendió al escuchar su propio nombre. Suavemente intentó despertarla, y al lograrlo, un momento después de dirigirle una mirada perpleja, el rostro de helena se había vuelto rojo como una manzana en todo su esplendor.

Leon no podía salir de su sorpresa. ¿Realmente Helena había tenido un sueño erótico con él? A pesar de todas sus bromas y de alejarse cuando solo por probar su paciencia él le hacía una insinuación ¡Había tenido un sueño erótico con él!

Ahora Leon la miraba con mayor intensidad que antes. La observaba mientras un sentimiento cálido se deslizaba por su pecho, con curiosidad, pero sin un ápice de ansiedad. Aprovecharía el tiempo que les quedaba juntos para descubrir de qué se trataba todo aquello, y si sus sospechas no se debían solamente a que la sangre se estaba concentrando en el lado opuesto de su cerebro.

Silenciosamente se levantó de la cama, tentado a acercarse a la de Helena; pero el sentido común pudo más y se retiró al baño ubicado en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Debía eliminar todo rastro de aquel sueño antes de que su compañera se despertara; sin embargo, aún había bastante tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera. Tal vez — se dijo — como buen agente es necesario recordar y revivir todos los detalles...

 **N/A:** Lupis, espero que este fic cumpla con tus expectativas. La idea original era muy diferente a lo que terminó siendo. Luego de comenzar un par de veces, decidí (a última hora, para variar), cambiar toda la historia. Nunca había escrito un lemmon en el que Leon fuera el protagonista. Espero no haberlo dejado OOC. Me inspiré en una imagen de DA en la que aparece Helena con su traje alternativo "acosando" al inocente agente kennedy. Espero que te haya gustado — y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, también —.


End file.
